


Don't play with knives

by caraxyz



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraxyz/pseuds/caraxyz
Summary: Robert's testing your trust. You can feel God staring down at you.





	Don't play with knives

“Do you trust me?” 

Do you trust me? Those 4 words. Only 4 words but they were enough to send a shiver down your spine. They were enough to set you on edge, enough to keep you thinking for the rest of the night. Do you trust him? You were being placed somewhere you didn’t like. You were handing him your life in a tiny, hand-wrapped present. 

Do you trust him?

You didn’t know.

“Robert, I..” 

“Well? Do you?”

Your eyes met his. You felt as if he was staring into your soul, judging your every move, your every thought, your every sin. You felt as if you were being judged by God himself. His bright brown eyes tore through your own, looking directly into your soul, but you couldn’t bring yourself to pull away. Everything about him was just… perfect. The way his jawline sat so perfectly, complimented by just the right amount of stubble. His locks were so messy, but every strand of hair sat in just the perfect spot. The sight of him was enough to turn you on. The sight of him was enough to set you on edge. 

“I do.”

A grin slid onto his lips. You knew that grin, but it was too late to turn back.

“That’s what I like to hear, princess.”

Before you had time to object, his hands were on your shoulders, pushing you back against the mattress. By the time you were able to comprehend what was even happening, his hips were straddling against your own, keeping you firmly in place. You almost immediately began to shift underneath him, but there was no way you were breaking from his grasp. 

“Not backing out on me now, are you, princess?” He spoke, his voice rough. The grin on his lips only grew wider, causing a small shiver to run down your spine. You prayed to every deity that you could think of.

In one swift movement, Robert slid his pocket knife from his back pocket, flipping it open. The blade glistened in the light, blood stains plaguing the metal.

“Do you still trust me?” He repeated, fingers gently prodding at the sharp tip of the blade. His eyes met your own, allowing him to see your hesitation. Your worry, your fear, your distress. Eyes wide, lips pursued. He almost immediately noticed. 

“It’ll all be okay..” He murmured, in a voice that you’d never heard. It was soft, comforting. It allowed you to forget all of the outside world and succumb to this one moment. The God’s were accepting you. “Just relax..” 

Just relax. That’s all you needed to do. Relax. You allowed your eyes to slowly close, your body gently relaxing as you leant back against the mattress. You were ready. You were ready to accept whatever he wanted to do to you. You were ready to enter the first level of Hell. 

“That’s it, princess...” He spoke gently, as you felt him shift above you. And after a moment or two, you felt it. The tip of the razor-sharp blade pressing gently into your skin. You immediately bit down on your lip, but you had to remain calm. Deep breaths, you told yourself, as you felt your length beginning to grow. Slowly, but surely, the blade began to slide effortlessly down your forearm, blood slowly beginning to ooze down and onto the mattress below. 

Your eyes opened slowly when you felt the blade pull away, lips parted as you looked up at the shirtless man above you. His wicked grin had returned, as he held the tip of the blade to his lips. You could feel your sins crawling on your back just at the sight of him.

Looking you dead in the eye, he licked a droplet of blood off of the blade.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.”


End file.
